A is for Artistic Douche
by Taoris
Summary: Deidara is an average college student who just wants to be done with school and get away for it for the rest of his life. But school will always follow him. A student teacher at his college suddenly decided that Deidara was his new muse. Deidara may appreciate all forms of art (except that eternal bull) but Itachi Uchiha was going to drive him crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Deidara ran through the halls blindly.

He was more than confident that Hidan wouldn't catch him.

HE WAS DEINAMIC.

Deidara was invinci-OW.

"WATCH IT, UN"

He had barreled right into some one a few inches taller than him that was carrying paint and other items of the sort.

There was red paint all over the disbelieving blond. He looked up from the blood coloured paint when a camera flash went off. Above him stood a _really_ pretty guys with pitch black hair that stopped a few inches under his shoulders and the most notable feature, red eyes that looked a bit dark and kept scanning Deidara as he took pictures.

Beautiful. Absolutely _beautiful._ He hadn't been sure what he wanted to do with the paint but _this_ was _perfect._ Wide blue eyes that had a look of shock and in the next few shots, anger. The paint made it look like he killed millions and swam in their blood or he was severely injured. All of Itachi's other supplies were in his pack so nothing else had fallen or broke so there wasn't anything in the shot accept for him. The blond looked good coated in the harsh red. He was trying to get up. "No"

Deidara froze when the picture taking guy told him 'No' and all he had done was try and get up. He stared transfixed in those red...swirling eyes. Why was he trying to leave? What was going on?

He sat back onto the ground with a blank look. That's when Itachi made his decision.

"Itachi Uchiha, may I and photograph you? And possibly paint you?"

_**That was the first chapter of AAD I hope you lot enjoy and leave a review. -TaorisIsReal**_


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Was this guy fucking serious. Who the absolute fuck told this guy that it was okay you knock people down and then ask if they can use them as a canvas. That was creepy as fucking shit. Deidara didn't go around asking people if he could blow them up did he? Well,only that one time with Hidan but that was irrelevant. Don't get him wrong he respects all art(except that eternal bullshit)but it was just plain odd for a random stranger to give him their name and ask if they could _paint_ them. No one even paints these days. And photographing him. That sounded like some set up for him to take pornographic pictures of his.

He prepared to give this asshole a roasting of a lifetime until he heard someone open the door clear their throat loudly. Deidara looked up. Standing over them was his beloved danna. Deidara quickly pulled the most pitiful puppy dog face and forced a few tears. But to his heart crushing disappointment,Sasori didn't even spare him a glance. "I see you found him." "More like he football tackled me" Sasori gave Deidara a look that chilled him to his very core. Those dull brown eyes seemed to slowly kill and torture you. Just one of the reasons Deidara loved his danna.

"Would you rather me tell Hidan that you're here. And how did you even manage to get red paint all over you?" Deidara looked down,and saw the sea of thick blood color pain that had spilled all over him. He yelped as a bright flash suddenly blinded him. "The fuck was that for you big fucking hito nakase?!" "The paint will come out of your hair,just shampoo a few times and then comb through your hair using oil." Deidara was prepared to beat the absolute shit out of this guy when Hidan came bursting in the room trailed by Naruto. "Aniki way does it look like you swam in the blood of our enemies." "Blood will be spilled if I can't get this shit out of my hair." Naruto just gave him an adorable grin and looked at Uchiha. Wait. Uchiha. Was this Sasuke's uncle? Or maybe the brother that had been abroad? Now that he thought about it the similarities were there. That explained his blunt attitude. If there was anything Deidara learned after interacting with an Uchiha for nearly five years it was that they were extremely blunt and stop at nothing to get what they want.


End file.
